A typical gaming machine found in casinos carries out a single game, such as displaying rotating reels having symbols, where the resulting symbol combinations correspond to awards to be paid to the player. Many newer gaming machines provide a bonus game as a reward for a special symbol combination, where the bonus game is different from the main game. This bonus game adds player excitement and, thus, results in a more popular and profitable gaming machine.
What is needed is a bonus game that further adds player excitement and keeps the player playing the gaming machine.